Kirigk
Biography ﻿''Nothing is known of Kirigk at this point''﻿ Abilities and traits Kirigk is a being of a long-forgotten specimen, whose name has been lost over the ages, together with his members. An interesting fact about Kirigk is that he is risen from death once. This makes him impossible to be killed, and he also is not vulnerable to pain. For example, if the Staff of Artakha would pierce him, it would at least lightly tickle. This is only strenghtened more by his born power to heal minor injuries on the instant made, and seeing this ability has only perfected over the ages, he is almost impossible to be wounded by any means of attack. This being said, he has a weak point, namely he is vulnerable to extreme conditions. So far, no being has mastered his element to this extreme level, as having this power would kill the being in question. The only way that would probably kill him is gathering a collection of a few dozen of Nui Stones,and let them strengthen a Nova Blast while Kirigk is not farther away than the length of a Matoran. In addition to his immortality, he also posseses a wide range of mostly unknown abilities, though it is sure it is best for the universe some stay unknown. On of his most notable abilities is his power of forecasting the moves of an enemy seconds before he makes them. His most known abilty is his power of Laser vision, which he can also use as a Vanguish vision, which will erase the being out of reality to a place unknown so far. When entering the battlefield, which is not common, Kirigk will take only pleasure out of killing. His immortality will protect him, and his powers will make the whole field fade away. Yet, this is not his primary method of working. Slipping over the corners of the battlefields, he will silently and securely kill any being in his range, often in the most painful way possible. Beings witnessing Kirigk killing someone will never forget the example of pain and death in their whole life. His ability to speak is, since he died, lost, and will only produce sounds which would break spines if heard. Since he sees no pleasure in this way of killing, he will not allow any words coming out of his mouth, unless strictly required. Instead, he will use telephatic communication. If a being would live long enough to learn Kirigk`s personality, he would certainly not be pleased. His mind is twisted, and makes the most simple solution to stopping beings from attacking: kill them. However, he has already made up a master plan to achieve a mysterious goal in his already millennia-long life of plotting and scheming. His main goal of that would, seeing his personality, be universal dominance, though the few who have survived attacks of his would doubt that, as, following their memories, he could have achieved that already. What his real plot is about still remains a mystery. Weapons and tools Kirigk, though not comfortable using weapons, wields an Axe of the Doomed, which he can slice with precisely enough to cut an eyebrow off a Toa. He can also fire powerful blasts of energy from its tip. Another tool of his are his claws. This natural tools are capable of blazing fire around the nails, which can pierce armor, and set the inner body on fire. His wings, something that would be called a tool in functionality, are said to be able to spread shadow over Metru Nui when needed. However, this is not confirmed as of yet. Trivia *He is `s main antagonist MoC, his most powerful character, and not to forget his secondary self-MoC candidate. See Also *Kirigk/Gallery Category:User:Vagra Nui Tales Category:Characters